Harry Potter and the Year of Change
by Marauders
Summary: Starts the summer after fifth year. Harry meets an aunt he didn't know existed and Albus Dumbledore's grand-daughter! Where were these two witches all this time? Budding romances everywhere! Definitely H/G and R/H
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Year of Change  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own the world of Harry Potter. The plot for the story is ours and the few outside characters we have in our story is ours. The idea for the potion for the fidelus charm was taken from another fanfic author. I'm sorry but I cannot find your name. Credit also goes to Amaris for giving us some ideas when we were stuck. Thanks a bunch! In a nutshell: what you recognize is JKR's what you don't is ours.  
  
The prologue is dedicated to our very own, fellow marauder, Laura. Happy Sweet Sixteen! We love you and are glad to be your friends.  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
The old man surveyed the out of place room with slight concern on his face. It was an odd assortment of company. A grim like dog was shifting restlessly, his friend, a scraggly looking man was frowning as he the seriousness of the meeting. An old witch was pondering and deep in her thoughts as she considered the situation. A retired auror with a fake leg was scowling at a greasy haired professor who had a sour look on his face. A funny looking man had a contemplating look about him as his eyes wandered around the room. And lastly a tabby cat perched on the windowsill, her eyes rimmed with dark marks that outlined her spectacles.  
  
"I have called you all here to discuss the safety of Harry Potter," the headmaster stated gravely. "Minerva," he nodded to the tabby cat which quickly changed into a stern faced witch concern and worry showing in her eyes, "please fill the rest of us on Harry's safety or lack thereof at the Dursleys."  
  
"Well, as you know, Albus, there are many different powerful charms surrounding his residence at the Dursley's. However, you-know-who is getting closer to finding him all the time. There are spies everywhere," the witch said, clearly panicking. The old witch, Arabella Figg, offered a cup of tea that was gratefully accepted.  
  
"We need to find a way to get the boy safely away from where he is, unnoticed," Mrs. Figg suggested.  
  
"Professor, why doesn't Harry come and live with Remus and me at his place. We can lie low and I think it would do Harry some good to be around Remus and I," The grim-like dog turned himself into Sirius Black, the boy's godfather.  
  
"No Sirius, Wormtail knows where Remus lives, that's the first place he's going to look for Harry," the headmaster answered sadly. Sirius' jaw hardened at the sound of Wormtail's betrayal.  
  
The funny looking man, Mundungus Fletcher suggested, "Why don't we try to do the Fidelius Charm?"  
  
The headmaster looked thoughtful, the spark in his eyes shining brightly. "Yes, using a secret-keeper would be the safest thing to do. However, it is almost too late to do this. I am aware of the fact that Harry has many people more than willing to perform this task for him, but how much more time do we have before Voldemort finds him?"  
  
"Yes, the Fidelius Charm requires the use of a potion that takes a month to brew and I don't have any previously made, so that's out of the question," Severus Snape truly looked sorry.  
  
"However, I can start now, and if you find a place for him for a month, everything will be ready," Severus further added.  
  
"It seems we have hit a dead end," Remus Lupin spoke for the first time, looking regretful.  
  
"Not necessarily, Remus," replied the wise old headmaster. "I believe that the Fidelius Charm may be exactly what we need. Does anyone have an idea of where the boy could stay once the charm is in place?" There was silence as everyone thought about the safest place for Harry to stay.  
  
"Until then, however, we will just put up more wards and assign more members to watch over him. They can stay at Arabella's place," the headmaster continued.  
  
"I will assign Bill and Charlie Weasley to be Harry's watchers as he stays at the Dursleys. He'll feel more comfortable with them being there." Albus Dumbledore paused to see if he was going to questioned for his choice. But none came.  
  
Arabella stated, "That would be great, Albus."  
  
"Good, they will arrive tomorrow, Bella," Albus told her.  
  
"But where will Harry go after the Fidelus Charm is set in place?" Fletcher questioned.  
  
"I think," the headmaster replied, with a twinkle in his eyes, "that the Burrow is the ideal location. He will stay with his friends and I daresay that Molly Weasley will have our skin if we send him anywhere else."  
  
Fletcher chuckled at the professor's statement. Then, he immediately turned serious again. "Albus, we need to set up wards on Bella's house. Powerful ones. I highly doubt that Bill and Charlie Weasley can accomplish them on their own. They also take a while to set up. Why don't Remus, Bella, and I go right now to set up the wards. Then, everything will be ready so Harry can come over tomorrow."  
  
Dumbledore nodded at Fletcher. "A very good idea. Remus, Bella, are you two able to set up the wards now." Upon seeing the wizard and witch nod, he said, "Good. That is all for now. We will adjourn so the three of you can set up the wards. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." With that Dumbledore ended the meeting.  
  
But before anyone could leave, there was a firm knock on the door. Arabella paled a little. Who could make it all the way to Dumbledore's office door. However did they get the password? Stop being paranoid, Bella, she reprimanded herself. She was turning out to be just like Moody!  
  
Dumbledore said in a strong voice, "Come in."  
  
No one was prepared for the sight that waited for them. What they saw as the door opened shocked everyone into the room into utter silence. 


	2. The Beginning of a Great Summer

DISCLAIMER: The plot and the few outside character are ours. Everything else belongs to JKR.  
  
A/N: Thank You Becky for Beta reading our story.  
  
CHAPTER ONE - The Beginning of a Great Summer  
  
Harry Potter was lying down on his back in the backyard. The sun was starting to set and the remaining rays fell on his slightly tanned face. It was only a week after school had let out for the summer.  
  
Harry lay thinking about Voldemort. At the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the darkest wizard of the century had come back to life. He had used Harry's blood to complete the task of returning to his body. Also in the process, Harry's classmate, Cedric, was murdered. Harry could never escape the guilt he felt when he thought about that night. He felt responsible for Cedric's death and Voldemort's return.  
  
To make matters worse, some members of the ministry still refused to acknowledge the return of Voldemort. Most wizards were ignorant of the fact that their biggest enemy was out to take over the world. It was kind-of like those comic books Harry's cousin Dudley read when he was younger. Harry smiled, thinking of his fat cousin.  
  
Laying there, Harry was bothered the most by his scar hurting a little now and then during the past year, but nothing major. He sometimes doubted if what he saw that night in his fourth year was real, or if it was just part of his imagination. But now, since the end of his fifth year, Harry's scar had been hurting more than ever. His nightmares, upon returning to Privet Drive were more frequent. He felt that Voldemort was going to make his attack on the wizarding world very soon, most probably this summer. In one of his nightmares, Voldemort was talking to Wormtail about Harry's whereabouts. Harry shuddered, recalling the nightmare.  
  
"Wormtail," A cold voice hissed, "What information do you have about Potter's living arrangements?"  
  
"M-master," Wormtail stuttered in fear, "We do not have his whereabouts exactly but we are coming close. He is somewhere in London. I promise to have the information for you in a month's time."  
  
"A month is too long. But I will wait." The cold voice turned malicious, "For not being able to finish the job faster, "CRUCIO!"  
  
Harry had written to Albus Dumbledore right away about his dream. But so far, he hadn't received a reply. This worried Harry. He had sent the letter a couple days ago, and still no word from the headmaster.  
  
Harry sighed, and pushed these thoughts out of his head, and onto the upcoming school year. He would be entering his sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione would be proud of me for finishing all my homework in the first week of vacation, Harry thought, a smile flickering on his face. Hermione had suggested that Harry do his schoolwork in order to keep his mind from wandering. But what good would that do now that he was finished with it all?  
  
A voice cut through his thoughts, coming from inside the house.  
  
"Are you done with the gardening out there?" Harry's Aunt Petunia screamed.  
  
"Coming!" Harry answered, slowly getting up from his comfortable resting spot.  
  
Harry walked through the door toward the sound of Aunt Petunia, once again. "Finish making the dinner," she ordered.  
  
After he finished making lasagna for dinner and setting the table, Harry heard his uncle calling him. What does he want now? Harry groaned.  
  
"Boy, get the door!" Harry quickly made his way to the door. He opened it to see a young woman with light brown hair standing somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"May I come in?" she asked.  
  
Madison walked down the street to the Dursleys'. She had heard a great many things about them from Mrs. Figg. Now be careful, my dear. They're nasty people. You mustn't lose your temper if you see them mistreating Harry. Maddie sighed as she remembered the old woman's advice. How can she possibly keep her temper in check if one of her best friend's nephew was being mistreated?  
  
Everything will be fine by tomorrow, she thought to herself.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Maddie heard voices and then the door opened. She found herself face to face with a boy with green eyes. She inhaled sharply, but quickly composed herself. My god, he looks so much like James. And those eyes. just like Lily's. She quickly stopped musing and said, "May I come in?"  
  
The boy nodded once and held the door open for her to walk through. He led her to the living room where the Dursleys' were sitting, drinking tea.  
  
The man with the mustache said, "Boy, have you finished making dinner yet?" Maddie had to fight to keep her temper in control at his statement. And she wasn't a temperamental person. It wasn't the question that caused her to become angry. After all, how many times had she cooked dinner when she was younger? No, it was the tone of his voice. He was using a tone that one would use to speak to dirt. Someone inferior.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon, I did." Harry added, "You have a visitor."  
  
Vernon Dursley looked up for the first time and sneered. "We aren't interested in any products you have to offer us. Now, if you would leave us alone, we should be having dinner now."  
  
Maddie was taken aback with his rude behavior. Having been brought up by her grandfather, she was used to being spoken to softly and with respect. After all, her grandfather was a very mild-mannered person. Controlling herself with great difficulty, she said, "Actually, Mr. Dursley, I've come with a job offer." Seeing that she had the fat man's attention she proceeded telling her story.  
  
"My name is Madison. My grandmother, Mrs. Figg lives down the street and I will be visiting her this summer. Her house is hardly in order and her yard needs some serious work. I was wondering if Harry would like to work the rest of the summer in fixing up the house. I would do it myself, but I'd rather spend time with Grandmother."  
  
Maddie looked around the room. She had everyone's attention. She took a deep breath and continued, "I am willing to pay Harry handsomely. I was going to offer 50 pounds per week. And as Harry's guardians, you will receive 25% of his pay." At this she looked at the boy. He looked shocked at her suggestion. Hoping she didn't make a mistake in offering to pay the Dursleys, she quickly back-tracked and said, "That is, if Harry is willing to share his pay with the rest of his family. Otherwise he is fully entitled to the money." She gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
"My final request is rather... uh... bold. I was hoping that Harry come live with us, that is my grandmother and me, for the rest of the summer. We are expecting guests, and there is much work to be done, so." She trailed off. It made her sick that she was treating Harry like her servant. But it's for the better, she said to herself.  
  
Mr. Dursley glanced at his wife and son as if trying to ask them what they thought of the offer. They all came to a silent conclusion. "Miss. Figg, I presume that is your name... I have only one slight change to make in your plans. I wish to receive half of Harry's pay instead of the proposed 25%"  
  
"WHAT!?" Harry jumped at the volume of the young woman's voice in front of him. She looked furious. "How can you expect half of his pay? He earned it; he should be able to keep it." She was about to go on a tirade, when Harry stepped in.  
  
"It's okay, Miss. Figg. I am willing to give them half of my pay." The young woman looked at him in disbelief. "And I am willing to take the job. So, if you could just tell me when I am to get started." Harry trailed off.  
  
Mr. Dursley eagerly put in, "Well, see, the boy agrees with me." This earned him a look of disgust from the young woman. "So, when can he leave? I'm sure the boy will be able to leave tonight, if that is okay with you, Ms. Figg." The fat idiot is just a bit too eager, isn't he? How dare he!  
  
Maddie, however, smiled and replied, "He can come over tomorrow at 8 in the morning." Turning to Harry, "I will be looking forward to seeing you again, Harry. You can leave your things here. I'll send someone over tomorrow at noon to pick them up. Just have everything packed." She looked at the Dursleys', "Is that okay with you?" They nodded their consent, a little too eagerly, perhaps, but she decided to overlook it again.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't come tomorrow." Harry spoke up for the second time. "You will have to give me a couple of days. I have to get this arrangement Okayed by my godfather."  
  
Maddie looked surprised. Godfather? She thought. Oh, that's right, Sirius. Then it dawned on her why Harry might be hesitant to leave the Dursleys. She looked at them and said, "I'd like to have a word with Harry alone, if that's okay with you." Her tone suggested that it wouldn't matter if it were ok with them or not, she was going to speak with Harry alone.  
  
After the Dursleys left the room, Maddie turned to Harry and smiled. "I know what you're thinking about, Harry. I assure you that I have permission from Dumbledore to let you come live with Grandmother." She rummaged through her purse and pulled out the permission slip signed by Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Harry, I have given Maddie permission to have you live over at Mrs. Figg's. It will be much safer there. Have a nice summer.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry looked up at Maddie with a huge smile, and she felt her heart soar. It was just like seeing James smile again. "Well, then, Ms. Figg, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." The smile was evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh, don't call me Ms. Figg. I'm not really her granddaughter. It was just something I came up with to tell your relatives. Mind you, I actually do call her Grandmother from time to time." Maddie said in a soft tone, trying not to jump up and down, seeing Harry smile. Impulsively, she reached over and gave him a warm hug, a hug she had waited to give for the past fifteen years.  
  
Harry was shocked to have this woman hug him, but soon melted in her embrace and hugged her back tightly. This summer would be fine, he thought to himself. Pulling apart, the woman, Maddie, gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." Her deep blue eyes twinkled and she left the room. A second later, Harry heard the front door close. Yep, this summer was certainly looking up.  
  
Maddie walked quickly down the street to Mrs. Figg's house. She couldn't wait until she saw her best friend again and tell her what had happened at the Dursleys'. She went into the living room, prepared to tell Delia everything, but instead she stood in shock at the sight in front of her.  
  
Finally, after recovering her voice, she yelled, "Charlie, Billy! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" She ran over to give them a hug.  
  
"Maddie!" She reached Charlie first. "Wow, you've grown! I've missed you so much." Charlie grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before he let his brother hug her.  
  
"Oh, it's so good to have you back again, Maddie." Bill looked suspiciously misty-eyed.  
  
She presumed she must look the same because Charlie asked her, "Hey, Maddie are you all right? You look like you're gonna cry." Then Charlie cracked a grin. "Hey at least you didn't cry a river like Lia here. I swear, I've never seen anyone cry that much until now. Didn't think it was possible. I mean, it's not that much of a tragedy to see us again, is it?"  
  
"Oh, do shut up. I'll be cooking here for the rest of the summer and you don't want to make me mad." Delia said in a mock-angry voice. The four laughed, enjoying their sweet reunion. This was how it was before. It feels so good to be back again. Delia thought to herself.  
  
Delia looked around the room and smiled. "Come on, let's eat dinner. I made your favorite, Billy." She smiled lovingly at him as she followed Maddie and Charlie into the kitchen. He wrapped his arm around her and Delia eased herself into the embrace she missed so much. Yep, just like how it was all those years ago.  
  
As the four ate dinner, Delia asked the question that had been on her mind for some time now, "Maddie, what happened with Harry? Will he be able to come?"  
  
"Yea, he will." Maddie smiled broadly and told them what happened at the Dursleys'.  
  
None of them noticed an old witch watching them eat before she decided not to interrupt and instead go up to bed. It was nice to see them so happy. A smile played on her lips and she looked forward to the rest of the summer. There were going to be a lot of visitors staying over at her house and she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Harry had finished packing everything. He was presently writing to his best friends, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Dear Ron, Hello. How is your summer going so far? I think Hermione's finally gotten to me. I finished all my work and it's only the first week of vacation! Anyway, I'm not going to be staying at the Dursley' anymore, at least for the rest of this summer. This woman came tonight and offered me a job as a caretaker for her grandmother's house. Well, it's not really her grandmother, just someone she calls her grandmother. (I know. Its kind of confusing.) But, the pay is great and more importantly she wants me to live over at their place! Dumbledore gave her permission to have me live over with her and her "grandmother". Oh, guess who her grandmother is. Mrs. Figg. Yep, I didn't know Mrs. Figg was even a witch! The woman, Maddie, is really nice. And because she's a witch and all, she'll probably treat me better than the Dursleys. Scratch that. I know she'll treat me better. She even hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. Yep, it's going to be a really great summer.  
  
~Harry  
  
Harry wrote another letter to Hermione, similar, but not quite the same and sent them off with Pig and the school owl Hermione used. They had come earlier that evening with letters for Harry. OK, now I have to ask Sirius about this. He should know about this whole job thing. Dumbledore probably told him.  
  
Dear Snuffles,  
  
How are you and Professor Lupin doing? I'm fine. Actually, I'm more than fine. I just got a job today that pays VERY well. Not only that, I'm gonna leave the Dursleys and stay with the employers. Her name is Mrs. Figg. Actually, it's her granddaughter doing the hiring, but I'm supposed to be a sort of caretaker for Mrs. Figg because there are going to be a lot of guests and they need the house fixed up. She's pretty young, late 20's, I'd say (the "granddaughter" that is). Very nice, too. Her name's Maddie. Don't know her last name, though. And before you worry, Dumbledore said ok to it all. But you must've already known that. That brings me to ask you the point of this letter. Do you know this Maddie? I figured that since she had gotten Dumbledore's approval, she must've met you and talked to you about the arrangements. And, to top it all off, she hugged me! And kissed me, too. No, not like that! On the forehead, a friendly kiss. It was great. I'm going to have a lot of fun this summer. I even finished all my schoolwork! I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
~Harry  
  
P.S. (Sirius, how long has it been since YOU or Professor Lupin have gotten a hug and a kiss by a beautiful woman?)  
  
Harry smiled to himself at his note to Sirius and Professor Lupin. This should be fun, he thought. Knowing Sirius, he'd just want to come and see this "beautiful woman". Harry laughed at the thought of his godfather lusting over his employer. He tied the letter around Hedwig's outstretched leg and sent her off. Harry drifted off with a smile into dreamless sleep.  
  
After finishing dinner and then doing the dishes, the four friends retired to the living room. Delia nestled into Bill's arms as they occupied one of the sofas. She looked over to see Charlie and Maddie doing the same. They used to hang out like this before it happened. That fateful night. Turning her mind from the past, the four friends caught up on what they've missed. Actually, it was Bill and Charlie doing the talking.  
  
"How is Ginny? And Ron, the twins, Percy?" Maddie asked, voicing Delia's question out loud. The two brothers told stories about what went on in their life for the past fifteen years.  
  
After they did all the talking they could, Bill asked the inevitable question, "What happened to you two? And where were you all this time?" His eyes had a haunted look in them; the look he got every time he remembered being told that two of his best friends were gone. Missing. Nobody knew where they were. Bill had continued to hope that they would return one day. After all, they had never found their bodies. But as time passed, he began to lose hope that they were ever going to return.  
  
So, when he came to Mrs. Figg's house, it was quite a shock to see Lia in the living room and then Maddie turned up. Bill thought it was a nasty joke at first. He felt sick that someone would do something like this to him. But when he heard her whisper his name, he knew that it was really her and that she was back.  
  
Bill and Charlie went into the living room to settle down until the next day. Upon entering, they saw a pretty witch, about the same age as him, with dark brown hair, almost black with light brown highlights. Highlights you could only get from spending hours outside in the sun. Highlights that Lia had had. Lia. Thinking about her brought back painful memories. The four of them - Charlie, Lia, Maddie, and himself were inseparable in their years at Hogwarts. They were best friends. Bill forced himself to come back to reality and not to dwell on the past. Next to him, he felt Charlie do the same. "Billy," she whispered, her voice quavering. "Charlie.Oh my God, it's really you." Then he knew, this was Lia, one of his best friends and confidante. Then she flew into his arms and they hugged after fifteen years. Fifteen long, painful years. She let him go so she could hug Charlie. It was a sweet moment. The only thing that would make it sweeter would be if Maddie was there. Sweet Maddie, so full of life. Did you die? Bill asked in his mind. But he could not voice his question. He was too scared of the answer, and looking over at Charlie, he saw that his brother was thinking along the same lines. Their problem was solved however, when Maddie came through the door. Her blue eyes looked shocked, but she soon recovered and flung herself into Charlie's waiting arms. At that moment, Bill was so happy he thought he would burst. He knew he had a foolish grin on his face. But he just couldn't help it. He had waited fifteen long years for them to come home and they were finally back. But now, he had to know what exactly they were doing for fifteen years. What had happened to them?  
  
Maddie and Lia looked at each other and knew that the two boys - men - had a right to know. Taking a deep breath, they told them their story. 


	3. That Fateful Night

A/N: I am SO sorry for the delay in chapter 2. I promise it'll be better for chapter 3 (I hope). And if want to help, you can suggest some good songs from the '70s. Thanks! Have fun and REVIEW!  
CHAPTER TWO - The Fateful Night  
  
Flashback October 1981  
  
"Bill Weasley!" Lia shouted as she chased him, "Give me back my quill. NOW!"  
  
"Aw, come on Lia. You need a break from all the work you do." Bill urged Lia and glanced over at Maddie. "You and Maddie need to get out more. It's a Hogsmeade weekend. Let's go get a Butterbeer."  
  
Maddie sighed and looked resigned. "Sure," she said. Charlie and Bill gave each other high fives in the air. Lia looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Lia declared. "What if something happens? I would want to know right away. I don't need Professor Dumbledore having to wait until I come back."  
  
Maddie looked at her and said, "Lia, I know you're worried, but you do have to get out more. If you go to Hogsmeade today, and nothing goes wrong while your there, you're going to have to come more often. If something does go wrong." Maddie trailed off, unable to finish her thought. There was an awkward silence.  
  
Finally, Lia sighed in defeat. "Ok, lets go get that Butterbeer."  
  
As the four friends started to leave, Professor McGonagall came up to them with a somber look in her eyes. Lia felt sick and she clutched to Bill's arm.  
  
"Ms. Potter, Ms. Dumbledore," the Professor started, "the Headmaster wishes to see you." She looked at the two Weasley boys. "You may accompany the girls if they wish. The password is Sugar Quills." She then turned around and left.  
  
Lia broke into a run to get to the headmaster's office. The other three were having a tough time keeping up with her. As she reached the gargoyle, Lia shouted, "Sugar Quills!" and proceeded up the stairs. She threw open the door and flung herself into the room.  
  
"Professor," she gasped, out of breath, "what happened?"  
  
Maddie was next to run into the room, and went straight to Lia's side and placed her arms around her friend. Bill and Charlie placed a comforting hand on Lia's shoulder. Lia was oblivious to it all. She just needed to know that nothing had happened to her family. She looked around the room and noticed that there was someone else there.  
  
"James!" Lia gave a cry and buried her head in her brother's chest. "Did anything happen to Lily or Harry?" She looked up at him, too scared to find out the answer. He shook his head. Lia then understood. No, not them. She thought desperately. "Is it mummy and daddy?" she asked, already knowing the answer. She willed him to shake his head no. But, he didn't.  
  
"I'm sorry Lia. They died in a Death Eater attack outside the Ministry offices today." James looked at his sister sorrowfully, eyes full of pain.  
  
Lia felt her whole world come apart around her. "No," she whispered, "Stop lying to me, James. It's not nice to play a sick joke like this. Will you ever stop being a stupid marauder? No, it's not true. it's not true. it's not true.." This became her mantra, but looking in her brother's eyes, she knew that it was true. As the truth came down on her, she gave an unearthly cry.  
  
James' heart broke seeing his baby sister like this. Her cries pierced the stillness of the room. He knew that she and their parents were very close. It was going to be hard on them all, his parents' death. But Lia was going to feel the magnitude of it more than anyone else. He remembered when she first came into their lives.  
  
An eleven-year-old James Potter was anxiously waiting for his parents to come back.  
  
"Come on James, let's play Quidditch." His best friend Sirius Black suggested.  
  
James shook his head no. Sirius gave a loud sigh and gave James the talk once again. "Look James, they'll be here in a while. And everything will be fine. Your new sister will love you, so you don't have to worry about anything. Her name's Delia, right?" James nodded. The boys got no further in their conversation because Delia and the mister and Mrs. Potter had arrived.  
  
"Boys, I'd like you to meet Delia Potter." Mrs. Potter said proudly. The small 5 year-old clutching her hand stepped forward and said, "Hi, it's nice to meet you." She gave a timid smile. Any doubts James had should have gone out the window by now, thought Sirius.  
  
James stepped forward and said, "Hello, Lia, I'm James. And this is Sirius." He said gesturing to the boy standing next to him. Delia ran into her brother's arms and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Sirius' heart warmed at seeing the two. She's perfect, he thought to himself, so full of life.  
  
James came back to the present, leaving memories of one of the best days of his life behind. He wrapped his sister in a tight hug and rocked her back and forth, never letting go, as she had done all those years ago when she first came into his life.  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Delia Potter took a deep breath and stepped up behind the podium. She looked around at the crowd of people gathered and then she proceeded to give the most difficult speech of her life.  
  
"Everyone always says that it is a tragedy to have to bury their children. This one thought is what has kept me going this past week. Knowing that my parents were spared this pain gave me the strength to go on this past week.  
  
"As most, if not all of you know, I was adopted by the Potters when I was five. Every night I used to pray to God that one day, someone would come and take me away from the orphanage. That someday, I could call someone Mum and Dad.  
  
"Mummy and Daddy came to take me away when I was five and showed me a world of magic, a world I didn't know existed, as I was born muggle. They love me so much - loved me so much - and I will always be grateful for their love." She faltered a little, her voice cracking. She looked at Harry, her little nephew, and doggedly continued.  
  
"I'll always remember the look they had in their eyes when I first called them 'Mummy' and 'Daddy'. From then on, every problem that I was going through, when times got tough, I'd remember that look and would immediately be comforted. It was a look of pure love. No one ever looked at me like that. No one ever will. It was then that I finally understood the meaning of love.  
  
"My parents were always against the Dark Side. Even when they were in danger, they continued to strongly oppose it. They were brave and courageous and that's how they should be remembered. As the true heroes they are - were.  
  
"Everything I am today, it is because of my parents. They taught me to love, to respect, to cherish. and much more. They brought me into a world where I learned to laugh, to enjoy life, to be strong. Everything I am, I am because of them.  
  
"Daddy and Mummy loved their family and friends very much. It was a pleasure and an honor to know them as well as we all have had the chance of doing so. They especially loved Harry, their first grandchild. I hope Harry will always know of his grandparents' love for him.  
  
"I promise to join the fight against the Dark Side and never let it take over me. I will continue to live. For you as well as for me. I love you with all my heart. And one day, I'll see you again. Goodbye. for now." Delia let the tears flow silently down her cheeks and went to sit next to her brother and his family.  
  
Sirius Black had watched the eulogy. It was delivered last. He had thought that James and Maddie's speeches had brought out all the sadness in him, but Lia's eulogy broke through the haze he had built around himself after learning of the Potters' deaths. It made him cry, this was the first time he had cried for as long as he could remember. When he had heard of the Potters' deaths, he had felt numb, shocked. Now, hearing the eulogy, the dam in him burst and he cried like a child. Next to him, Maddie squeezed his hand, assuring him that it was all right.  
  
Albus Dumbledore got up and said, "There will be a reception at the Potter mansion afterwards." He went over to Maddie and tightly hugged his granddaughter. He then went over to Lia, and she threw herself in the old man's arms and melted into his embrace.  
  
THE NEXT DAY IN THE EVENING:  
  
Maddie and Lia were sitting at the coffee table in the living room. Professor Dumbledore had given Delia permission to take a few weeks off school following her parents' deaths. Maddie had begged her grandfather to let her stay with her best friend. He had agreed in the end, without protest.  
  
In front of them were notes their teachers gave them for the few weeks they were away from class. However, the girls were not thinking about schoolwork. Instead, they were pondering about Severus Snape. The two girls were good friends with the greasy haired potions master. They knew each other since they went to school together. Now, Severus was in his second year of teaching. The girls were probably the only Gryffindors who he was decent to in public. In private, however, he was one of their good friends.  
  
The girls were part of the Order of the Phoenix. They were the youngest members, being only 13 years old. However, they could become skilled witches performing wandless magic, if they receive the proper training. The girls were muggle-born but their raw power left something to be desired.  
  
Because of their friendly relationship, the girls were told all the information Severus gathered as a spy. In return, Maddie, being Dumbledore's granddaughter, had easy access to give her grandfather the information without anyone suspecting. The headmaster always had the girls analyze the information and to give him their thoughts on it. He always claimed that the more ideas, the better it helped prevent the attacks.  
  
Presently, they were trying to work out who the spy for Voldemort was. Snape thought that the spy was close to James and Lily. Very close. The girls were also discussing who the secret keeper for James and Lily was going to be.  
  
"Sirius won't do it," Lia stated with confidence. "He's not stupid. He knows that everyone expects him to be the secret keeper, so he's going to try to use that to his advantage."  
  
Maddie nodded in agreement. "You're right, Lia. But who is going to be the secret keeper?" She had a pensive look on her face. "I know it's not going to be Grandpa. And they're certainly not going to let Remus be it." She looked disgusted at the prospect that anyone could doubt Remus Lupin's loyalty.  
  
"He's not the spy, Lia. I know it." Maddie looked at her best friend with a solemn look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, and is that your logic speaking or your ever-lasting crush on him?" Lia cracked a smile. Her eyes danced with mischief for the first time in days. "You know, Maddie, why don't you just tell him how you feel?"  
  
Maddie knew that her friend had officially lost it. She was concerned that her parents' deaths might a toll on Lia. but to lose her mind, even she didn't expect that! "Lia, in case you didn't notice, he's graduated school. He's like. what. nineteen? And I'm just a school kid. It's never going to work out. We're too far apart."  
  
"Oh, you never know, Maddie." Lia trailed off suggestively, one eyebrow raised.  
  
Maddie, not liking the conversation, abruptly changed topic. "So, to get back to the important stuff. You and I won't do it. Can you imagine your brother letting us be the secret keeper for him? I think he'd rather not have one." Maddie smiled at James' over protectiveness at Lia, which had over the years extended to herself.  
  
Lia nodded. "So, that leaves Peter." She paused, thinking. "Well, I guess that is a good choice. No one would ever expect James to trust his forgetful friend with such critical information."  
  
"So, Peter it is." Maddie frowned at her notes on their last meeting with Snape. "So, now, we have to figure out the spy." The two girls were lost in their own thoughts. After a while though, Maddie had had quite enough and needed something to keep her awake.  
  
"I'm going to make some coffee. Want some?" Lia looked up and nodded yes to Maddie's question.  
  
Sighing, Lia looked around her living room. On the mantel above the fireplace were pictures from over the years. One of the most recent ones was at her parents' anniversary. It was a group picture of James, Lily, Harry, her parents, Maddie, herself, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus. Everyone was happy and waved at the camera. Her father had his arm around her and was hugging her close.  
  
Tears pooled in her eyes, but she brushed them away. It was no use to swell on the past. She had to figure out who the spy was.  
  
"I miss them, too, Lia." Lia jumped. She hadn't heard Maddie come back in. She handed Lia a mug of coffee. Lia nodded in understanding at her friend. Maddie walked over and lovingly ran her fingers over the picture. She was looking down intensely at the picture, and soon Lia was anxious as to what her friend found so interesting.  
  
"Oh my God, Lia!" Maddie breathed. "Peter's not here." She turned a sickening shade of white. " He said he was sick. but I remember Severus telling me that there was a Death Eater meeting at that time."  
  
Lia stared at her friend with horror in her clear, hazel eyes. "Maddie, remember when we were in Hogsmeade? We had sneaked out and we saw him. He had clutched his left arm in pain. But he wouldn't let either of us take a look. Severus said later that there was a calling of the Death Eaters." Lia choked out the events of the rendezvous. She truly felt like she was sick. How could Peter do something like this to us? But he had, and to that, Lia had no doubt in her mind.  
  
"Oh God." Maddie looked panicked. "We have to stop Sirius from letting Peter be the secret keeper." She had a wild look in her eyes. "Let's go, Lia. We don't have too much time." With that, they two grabbed their brooms. It was charmed so that it and its passenger could not be seen by muggles.  
  
The girls flew to Godric's Hollow. Or at least, what should've been Godric's Hollow. It was nowhere to be seen. "That means the Fidelius charm is in effect. It was performed." Maddie gave a defeated sigh.  
  
"Come on. We have to go tell your grandfather as soon as possible. We can use the floo network at my house." With that Lia took off into the sky, closely followed by Maddie.  
  
When the girls neared Potter Mansion, they saw a group of Death Eaters around the house. Maddie signaled Lia to fly away so that they wouldn't be spotted. But it was too late. One of the Death Eaters spotted them and threw a curse causing them to fall to the ground.  
  
The girls fell to the ground with a sickening thud. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Potter girl and Dumbledore's precious granddaughter." Lucius Malfoy's drawl taunted the girls.  
  
Lia had gotten up by now and was looking at Malfoy with the utmost loathing in her eyes. "Get off of my property, Malfoy." Lia was failing to keep her temper in check.  
  
Maddie had also gotten up and said in a cool tone, "What do you want, Malfoy? We're of no use to you. Just two kids."  
  
"I beg to differ. The Dark Lord has many uses for you." Lucius advanced on the girls. The other Death Eaters were coming in closer all around the girls.  
  
STUPFY! The girls yelled. They managed to deflect some of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? Coming from such high families, I would've expected more." Lucius paused. "Of course, you don't have their blood. You're just a couple of filthy mudbloods."  
  
"Prepare to meet your end with the Dark Lord." Malfoy had a sneer on his face. "Don't worry Potter, you'll thank the Dark Lord for your end. after all, your brother will die soon because his friend betrayed him."  
  
Death Eaters now surrounded the girls and there was no escape. Oh God, we're going to die. Lia had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then she remembered. She and Maddie had been translating some Ancient texts for Professor Dumbledore. There was no one else who had the time to do so with. She remembered how they discovered an Ancient spell that banished your enemies, but the consequences were dire.  
  
She saw now that there was no choice, though. If she and Maddie were kidnapped, she knew that Professor Dumbledore would do anything and everything to get them back. And God only knew how James, Sirius and Remus would react. Those three could try to rescue them and die in the process. But James' would probably die, anyway. Lia forced herself to keep those thoughts at bay. The only way to get out of this mess was to perform the spell.  
  
She nudged Maddie who had been retorting hotly to another one of Malfoy's taunts. "Maddie, remember the Ancient Banishing Spell? Well, it's our only chance." Lia watched her friend frown as she was undoubtedly considering the consequences.  
  
"Trying to think of a way to get away?" Malfoy smirked. "It's not going to work anymore, mudbloods. We've got you now."  
  
That was it for Maddie. She nodded her consent to Lia. Together they muttered the ancient spell. Extermino meum inimicum hostem, a mei capio extremo.  
  
There was a white light that surrounded Potter Mansion. No one could see anything except the white. After the light faded, there was no one there, where only a few seconds before, there was a mass of Death Eaters and two girls.  
  
*******  
  
END OF FLASHBACK - PRESENT DAY  
  
Bill and Charlie had kept quiet, as their friends had recounted the most horrible night of their lives. For a while, no one spoke, they were just lying there in each other's arms thinking about the past.  
  
"The spell basically banishes the enemy but in order to do that, you have to go to the 'end'." Maddie explained.  
  
Charlie spoke up tentatively, "But where did you go? The Death Eaters are still here. How come you went away?"  
  
Maddie gave a dry laugh. "When we performed the spell, there were about thirty Death Eaters to banish. And we did banish them. but only for a few days. to another dimension. Lia and I, on the other hand, were left in the deep forests of Mongolia. I have no clue what 'end' that is, but that's where we landed."  
  
Delia picked up from there, "I think since we didn't cast the spell in its full power, we didn't really go to the 'end'." She paused for a while. "So, when we landed, we had no idea where we were. We walked for days, weeks. soon it was about 6 months since we disappeared. And we had found no town or anything. I think we began to lose hope. It was so frustrating. And at nighttime, when there was no light and all those beasts roaming around." She trailed, shuddering as she remembered.  
  
"But we did make our way to a village. By then, we'd been missing for about 7 months. It was a small village, totally illiterate. There was no sign of magic. And we didn't have our wands either. I'm not sure what happened to them. Anyways, we worked in the village as waitresses or doing maids for some of the 'richer' villagers. We never had an opportunity to leave." Maddie looked up at Charlie and smiled. He gave a quick peck on the head and motioned for her to continue.  
  
Maddie said, "One day, I was waiting for a man. He was talking about some damn 'muggles'. I froze and could hardly believe what he was saying. Lia and I asked him if he was a wizard. We told him that we had to get back to Scotland, to Hogwarts. He didn't ask many questions. And he did help us get here."  
  
Seeing the horrified looks on the Weasleys' faces, Lia elaborated, "I know, I know. He could've been a Death Eater. But what other choice was there? We wanted so badly to get back to Hogwarts and England." She paused for a second. "He was the one who told us about the whole 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' story. His name is Atticus Kanley, works for the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Maddie continued, "We came to Hogwarts on the last Hogsmeade weekend. That was after Exams. So, we've really been here for about 2 weeks." She chuckled. "I was so freaked out when we came out of the floo place at The Three Broomsticks. There were so many people around. Even the teachers! Just sitting there, drinking their Butterbeer."  
  
"But of course, the students didn't know us. They kind of looked up when they saw the floo had just brought two witches in. But I think the fact that we looked very poor had drained the mystery around us," Lia said, glancing back.  
  
"Actually, this one kid, with red hair came up to us. He asked if we wanted some of his candy. I was so surprised, totally shocked. Why was he offering candy?" Charlie and Bill groaned. "He introduced himself as Fred Weasley. He motioned his brother and introduced him as George Weasley. Needless to say, I was so shocked. I glanced back and caught sight a another red-haired boy. Ron's very tall, isn't he? And a petite auburn haired girl. Ginny's really pretty." She paused, reminiscing. "The last time I had seen them, they were little babies. Ron was a little older than a year, and Ginny was what, two maybe three months old? I can't believe I used to baby-sit them. It seemed so long ago." She trailed off, remembering better times. "Well, back to the story. Ginny and Ron were sitting there with I guess, their friends. A brown-haired girl, a tall boy, I think his name was Lee...yes, Lee. A partner of the twins in their business, as the twins called it. I saw a mass of raven colored hair, head bowed. He was shaking with suppressed laughter, clearly amused at our dilemma. I don't think he got a good look at me because he didn't recognize me this afternoon when I went over. Everyone else was looking at us expectantly and smiling. It really was a nice thing. To see them all smile so much. The man had told us of the Dark Times. He told us the Dark Lord had come back. I think one of his kids goes to Hogwarts, or maybe he just believes Grandfather, I don't know. I reached over to take the candy from them, and was almost about to pop it into my mouth, awaiting the worst, but Lia stopped me..." Maddie trailed off, expecting her friend to pick up the story from there.  
  
"I was so shocked at hearing them say our name. I was scared witless, you could say. But I couldn't move, I wasn't thinking. I could see Maddie glancing behind the twins, but I couldn't see past them. they were blocking my view. I just stood there stunned. But when Maddie was about to eat the candy, I knew she couldn't. It would attract too much attention, with a bunch of students crowded around two strangers and the professors would recognize us. At least Professor McGonagall. I literally grabbed the candy back out of her hand. I remember saying to the disappointed twins, 'I'm sorry, but Maddie is Diabetic. She isn't supposed to be eating any type of sugar. It was a pleasure meeting you, though.' I then took Maddie by her arm and took her over to Madam Rosmerta to ask for a room. The wizard had given us some money, in exchange for all the muggle ones we had, since he would be going back out into the muggle world soon and didn't want to stop by Gringotts," Lia finished.  
  
"Well anyway, we went up to our room to sleep. It was a long tiring journey. First using a portkey to travel to a wizarding town miles away, then using floo powder to cross a whole continent is not in anyway relaxing. A few days later, we went back to Potter Mansion. The floo network still works there. It's just the way it was. I don't think Grandfather had the heart to change anything. We collected the Gringotts vault key and went to Diagon Alley. We didn't want to stay in the Wizarding world, because we might be recognized. Instead, we converted some money to muggle, so we could live in muggle London. We rented a really nice room there and thought of the best way to see Grandfather. I figured late night would be good, no one would be there except him." Maddie gave a wry smile.  
  
"Yea, we went to see Professor Dumbledore, and there was an Order of the Phoenix meeting. Everyone was there. Well, not everyone, but a lot people nonetheless. But we told them our story and Harry's plans for the summer were finalized. It was so nice to see them again. but they looked like they'd seen a ghost when we stepped into the room." Lia chuckled at the memory.  
  
"That's it," Maddie declared. "I was hoping to take Harry to Diagon Alley when Lia and I go there in a few days. Grandfather said we should pick out wands. Lia and I are powerful when it comes to wandless magic... which is very rare. but with a wand, we're pretty much as powerful as we were when we disappeared."  
  
There was silence after she had finished speaking. Bill spoke up, "I'm really glad you're back, though. Charlie, too." At this, his brother nodded his agreement.  
  
They just sat there no really speaking to each other. Finally as the night darkened to its deepest, the four friends fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
*****  
  
Remus Lupin and Padfoot, the dog, came through the living room entryway. They were really curious to find out the girls' story. However, the sight that greeted them, they didn't expect. Padfoot turned into his human self and scowled.  
  
There on the two couches, were the Maddie and Charlie sleeping in each other's arms. Bill and Delia were no less comfortable. A smile was playing on the girls' lips, a look of contentment on the boys'.  
  
Remus was upset to see Maddie sleeping like that. He pushed aside his conflicting feelings and conjured a blanket for her and Charlie. He motioned Sirius to do the same for Bill and Lia. A look of distaste on his face, Sirius did as he was told. They left the room, but not before turning off the lights. They then disapparated to Remus' place. 


End file.
